Warm Summer Rain
by NewShoesNilopo
Summary: WARNING! This story is wincest! If you do not like wincest then please to not read! Sam and Dean have an arguement...Sam walks out...Dean goes in search of his brother...they make up...nuff said lol. Oh, and this is my first story! So be nice! lol


Warm Summer Rain

There was a bang on the door. Dean jumped off the bed, grabbed his gun and creeped upto the door.

"Dean, It's just the pizza guy...last time I checked demons didn't deliver pizzas." Sam said with a partial smile as he continued on his laptop.

Dean shook his head and replied. "You know Sam, you wouldn't know a demon if it bit you in the ass! Im tired of saving you all the time. Being the damsel in distress is all you've been to me lately! Maybe I should dress you up and call you Samantha!" Dean put down the gun and looked through the peephole...sure enough it was the pizza guy. He opened the door, "Sam pay the man."

Sam let out a sigh and reached into his pocket for some money. "Keep the change." Sam turned around facing Dean as he was starting to scarf down the pizza. "So you really think Im just a burden to you? That I just get in the way?"

Dean looked up with a mouthfull of pepperoni and mumbled. "I never said that"

"You didn't have to, thats what you meant right? Would you rather me leave? Here, let me make your life easier." Sam tossed his bag on the bed and started to pack up his things. His brother sitting on the other bed watching tv, and finishing his pizza. "It's better we do this alone, so we wont get in each others way." Sam picked up his bag and laptop and walked out the motel room.

Dean sighed, thought about how he shouldn't have said those things to Sam. He picked up his cellphone and dialed his brothers number. Sam didn't answer. His voicemail came on. "Hey Sam its me, ah...I know I was an ass. Im sorry. Just come back here and well talk more about this in the morning. Call me back if you need a ride ok?" There was a pause, Dean thought about what he wanted to say next...he froze...he wanted to say I love you. But he knew Sam wouldn't believe him. "bye." Dean waited another hour and Sam still didn't show. So he decided to go out and look for him. He picked up his keys and hopped in his Impala and speed off in search of his little brother.

"Perfect, just what I need." Sam said under his breath as he looked up at the thundering clouds surrounding him. A downpoor of warm summer rain showered Sammy as he kept on walking the dark road he was traveling. Sam didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He was tired of his brother not appreciating him. He loved him but he had, had enough. Sam took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. He stopped, turned around and looked into the darkness from where he came. "Maybe I should go back." He thought outloud. He was missing Dean already. His voice, his playfull teasing, his comferting smile. Sam had deep inexplainable feelings for Dean, feelings brothers shouldn't have. So it was easier for Sam to push him away. Sam turned back around and continued walking to nowhere, soaked to the bone. Warm rain dripping off his face.

"Sam you better not be doing anything stupid." Dean said frustraitingly as he tried to find a descent station on the radio. _"__A__ll by myself...don't wanna be..." _He quickly changed the station before he had an urge to sing. "I think Ill pass on that one." He said while vigerously turning the knob. _"__P__oor some sugar on me...ooooo in the name of love!" _"Now thats what im talking about." Dean said as he started to sing along. "Poor your sugar on me...yeah fire me up!" Dean sang playing the steering wheel like a drum. He paused for a moment. He saw a dark figure walking in the road ahead of him. "Got ya." He said with a grin.

Sam heard the rumble of a car behind him. He turned around and looked back. He had a wierd feeling it was Dean so he ran off the road and hid in some nearby bushes.

Dean stopped the car near where Sammy was hiding. He stepped out of the car with a furious look on his face. "Sam!" He yelled. "I just saw you, now im not really in the mood to play hide and seek but if you insist!" Dean said frustraitingly as he started to look around for his brother.

Sam stayed still and quiet by the bush hoping Dean would give up, but having a feeling _that_ wouldn't happen.

"Marco!" Dean yelled hoping to get a noise out of Sam.

Sam laughed quietly and decided to give up, since he knew it was just a matter of time. "Alright, you got me Dean, happy now?" Sammy said as he stood up for his brother to see.

"I would be even happier if you didn't pull this kind of crap all the time but yes, I am a little. I mean Ive always won these kind of kiddy games since we were kids." Dean replied with a satisfying smirk on his face.

Sam looked back at Dean with a fiendish grin. "Is that so? You wanna make a bet on that? From what I remember you sucked at one thing" He replied as he slowley walked upto Dean. Sam stood inches away from him, staring strait into Deans beautiful eyes almost losing himself in them.

"Really Sammy...and what might that be?" Dean asked not breaking the stare.

Sam paused for a moment. Slowly lifted his hand towards Dean, quickly tapped him on the shoulder and shouted "Tag your it!" Sam took off running in the other dirrection as fast as he could. Not looking back. Dean laughed, shook his head and realized Sam wasn't stopping. His playfull grin turned to serious as he darted in Sams direction. He continued to follow, slowly catching up with Sam. Both men panting uncontrolably. Sam slowed down a bit so Dean could catch him. Sam with a grin on his face looked back at his brother. Dean started to spead up and dove for him. They both hit the ground and started to wrestle with eachother. Sammy struggling to break free of Deans embrace, rolled over to try and push Dean off of him, When they both paused. Both panting heavily. Dean straddling Sams waist, gripping his brothers arms above his head so he couldn't escape. Sam looked up into Deans eyes seeing the passion and determination...but, a wanting also. The rain had become a waterfall of warmth. The rain running down Deans face trickled off his chin and onto Sams lips. Sam licked his lips to taste the salty sweat from his brothers flawless face. Dean broke free from the deep gaze and stood up.

"Sam get your ass up and get in the car." Dean said as he waved for Sam, turned around and walked towards the car.

Still lying on the ground Sam dazed and confused. "Dean, what was that?"

"Nothing" Dean replied as he kept walking.

Sam stood up and quickly caught upto Dean. "Ive never seen that look in your eyes before. Is there something you want to tell me?" Sammy asked. Thinking to himself, praying to himself that Dean feels the same way he does, that he aches for his embrace, his touch, even...his kiss.

"No Sammy its nothing. Just wanted to punch you in the face but held back, thats all." Dean replied trying to brush it off.

"Dean im not getting back in that damn car until you tell me the truth!" His brother demanded.

Dean stopped, but didn't turn around. "You don't want to know."

"Try me." He said walking upto Dean and putting his hand on his shoulder, sqeezing it ever so gently, but firmly. "Dean please, tell me. You might be suprised." Sammy urged.

Feeling Sams warm breath on his neck Dean turned around looking Sammy deep into his eyes, Sam wanting him more than ever now. Dean watching the rain drip from his hair rolling down his tan skin, soft lips, his perfect lips. Sams eyes yurning for answers. Answers Dean didn't want to give. Dean bit his lower lip trying to fight the urge, but it was too strong for him to ignore. He gently moved the hair from Sammys eyes...took a deep breath, then softly kissed Sammy on the lips. An explosion of heat ruptured inside of Dean, the kiss he had been waiting for...the kiss they both had been waiting for seemed to last an eternity. Sam grabbed his brother and held him close dominating the kiss, his tongue intertwined with Deans. Dean, never breaking from the kiss threw off Sams jacket and proceeded to unbutton Sams shirt, when Sam reached for Deans zipper...Dean froze...

"Am I going too fast?" Sammy said with concern.

"I...I cant do this. This isn't right Sam." Dean replied as he walked back to the car still full of adrenaline, wanting more of the forbidden love he just tasted, but couldn't bring himself to finish what he started.

Sam paused, he lowered his head feeling embarrased, rejected and unsatisfied. "Yeah, your right." he wispered, as he slowley followed his brother back to the car. The rain, still a downpoor, camoflaushed Sams tears. "Dean im sorry, I..."

"Dont be sorry Sam, sometimes its good to give in to temptation...even if its wrong..." As Dean said those words he thought to himself, just one night...one night of bliss could end the curiousity and the wondering. Dean, looked at his hand on the handle of the car door then gazed up at Sammy staring at him on the other side. Sam crushed by his brothers reaction trying to keep it together.

"How could I be so stupid, thinking he could ever feel the same." Sammy thought to himself. The overwhelming desire for his own brother...rips him apart, but yet he can't deny how he feels, he had to show him or it would have eaten at his heart forever.

Both of them drenched and becoming moreso by the minute. Dean took his hand of the handle, never taking his eyes off Sammy, walked quickly over to his brother and flung him up against the car door. Dean grabbed the back of Sams neck and passionatly forced a kiss so sensual, Sam dropped his bag and his knees began to weaken. Dean, not wasting any time with buttons, ripped of Sams shirt exposing his soft, strong chest. Dean ran his hands from his brothers lower back upto his shoulders, gripping them tightly and teasing Sams lips with the flick of his tongue. Sam returning the tease with a deep quick kiss. Sam began undressing his brother, his hands shaking with excitement. He unbuckled Deans belt, unzipped his brothers jeans reached inside the opening and gently squeezed Deans throbbing package. Dean began to softly kiss his brothers neck then slowly heading lower and lower, with gentle kisses until he was on his knees looking up at Sam as if he was waiting for a signal to continue. Sams breathing became heavier now, as he waited and softly whispered "Please...don't stop." Dean slowly slid down Sams pants, Deans hands on both of his brothers thighs, he moved his right hand towards Sams boxers. He reached inside to find Sams throbbing member swelling with each touch. Dean stood up, begining to stroke it gently, pressing himself against Sammy, feeling each warm gasping breath upon his neck with every stroke. Sam, not being able to hold it in anylonger threw his head back and moaned "Dean...I..." Samy reached his climax with the last stroke going limp in his brothers arms. Sams head resting on his brothers chest. Both dripping wet, entangled in eachothers embrace.

After a few minutes, neither being able to move, Dean started to whisper into Sammys ear. "I always knew you had a sweet spot for me Sammy. Yeah thats right, I noticed you checking out these guns." Dean said with a partial grin and began to flex.

Sam laughed shaking his head. A vehicle was aproaching. Sam looked over at the oncomming headlights. "Dean"

"Great" Dean replied as they both scrambled to pick up their clothes. As the car came closer Dean knew there was no time to run over to the other side so when Sam got the back door open he pushed Sam in and landed right on top of him. Both brothers trying to stay still and Dean making sure the vehicle had passed, arched his back looking for the car...not realizing what position he was in...Sam below him' face down on the seat. Dean looking down at Sam. Both of his hands on the small of Sams back. In a position he had only fantasized about in his dreams. Dean closed his eyes...decided to himself...that in his dreams is where it should stay...for now.

Dean opened his eyes. "Sam, I could really go for some ice cream." Dean said as he hopped over the seat and sat behind the wheel.

Sam still laying in the back seat satisfied but still hoping for Dean to hop back over the seat and ravage his naked, wet body. Sam sat up gazing at the rearview mirror, into Deans eyes. Sam started to put his pants back on...

"Dont get too crazy now." Dean said watching Sam in the mirror. "Your not gonna need those when we get back to the motel."

Sam froze, cracked a smile and replied. "Promise?"

Dean looked back into Sams eyes then down at Sams wet body and back up again.

"Would I lie to you?" Dean asked with a devilish smile as he slammed his foot on the gas peddle and sped off.


End file.
